HAKONIWA
by Franiamour
Summary: Quiere a Fran. Lo quiere como hace años no quería a nadie. Lo quiere no como su "para nada lindo Kouhai" sino como el chico estúpido y sarcástico que le sacó del hoyo en que había caído. El que le hizo NO olvidar, sino aprender a sobreponerse. El que seguramente no lo ve atractivo. Por eso quería ser un perro, porque a Fran le gustan los perros. Y a Bel le gustan las ranas.


HAKONIWA

DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn, sus organizaciones y sus personajes perfectos no me pertenecen. Los utilizo para crear una cosa absurda sin fines de lucro.

¿QUIÉN LO AMABA Y A QUIÉN LLEGÓ A QUERER?

Existe una historia en la que se dice que para todos hay un "felices por siempre" comenzaba a dudarlo, o ¿es que su "felices por siempre" era simplemente ver a las personas morir? No es que no le gustara, él mismo había acabado con la vida de todas esas personas que le entregaron su último latido en contra de su voluntad, –un latido lleno de terror, que les mostraba a ambos, víctima y victimario, una vida llena de placeres y frustraciones- excepto a una. Ella. La persona. Su persona. Su Mammon.

A Bel le gusta que todos la recuerden.

A veces para salir de la rutina, los chicos se turnan para preparar la cena, cuando a Bel le toca siempre se luce, prepara un gran festín digno de la realeza, a los otros siempre les da miedo comerlo porque "quizá Bel-chan puso un montón de partículas de vidrio por ahí para rajarnos los intestinos" Pero él nunca haría eso, porque esa cena inigualable estaba dedicada a alguien en especial, a alguien que prefería comer pacíficamente. Siempre servía seis platos con distintivas diferencias. Bel era un romántico detallista y perfeccionista. Aunque también era un actor sumamente talentoso. Servía seis platos. Siempre uno se quedaba lleno. Nadie lo tocaba. Nadie lo miraba. Pero todos sabían que estaba ahí. Todos la echaban de menos.

Bel prefería ir solo a las misiones arriesgadas.

Porque siempre iba con ella, porque no quería ir con nadie más, ni pensarlo. Ni muerto. Se cuidaban el uno al otro; aunque aparentaban odiarse o no importarse entre sí, ambos sabían que algo los unía, algo más fuerte que el trabajo en equipo o la insignia de Varia.

Y en su última misión, Bel se enteró de lo que sentía y de lo que sentían por él. Demasiado tarde, no pudo hacer nada más que cargarla y comprender que esa sería la última vez que sentiría latir su corazón. Era un genio y lo sabía.

Se querían. Se lo dijo mientras llegaban al lugar al que tenían que atacar, Bel solo atinó a asegurarle que cuando salieran de aquella casa llena de mafiosos de alto rango, algo cambiaría. Y algo cambió. La miró caer por las escaleras y rodar por ellas sin detenerse. Le afectó un tipo de veneno en el aire. Ella lo miró a los ojos y pidió un deseo que no se cumplió, él le besó los labios con profunda tristeza y lloró por primera vez desde que era un bebé. Su corazón dejó de latir en ese momento. Ella lo dejó solo. Escapar vivo de ahí con su cadáver el brazos fue lo más duro que alguna vez hizo en su vida.

Dejó de reír por unos cuantos meses. Nadie se atrevía a preguntar o intentar formular palabras de aliento, no servirían de nada, era Bel después de todo y siempre respondería cosas como "Yo puedo estar como quiera, después de todo soy un príncipe" Pero no reiría y nadie sabía por cuanto tiempo, eso los estaba sacando a todos de sus casillas. Hacía falta el príncipe altanero, demencialmente sincero y relajado, pero sobre todo ruidoso. El antiguo Bel había muerto con Mammon al menos por u n tiempo. Por unos cuantos meses.

Después lo asimiló y las cosas volvieron a ser normales. No lo olvidó por supuesto, pero pensó que el Bel que ella amaba era el Bel de siempre y no el Bel de ahora. El Bel que reía y gustaba de matar, el Bel con aires de grandeza y comentarios socarrones para regalar, el Bel al que le gustaba lanzar comida en el comedor cuando él no la había preparado. El Bel que siempre daba el plato más grande a la princesa Mammon. Ese Bel. El que él también amaba.

LAS COSAS SIEMPRE CAMBIAN.

No se sabe con exactitud cuándo las cosas van a dar un vuelco, o si será para bien o para mal, aunque aquello fuera un tanto relativo, nadie podía saberlo. Ni si quiera un genio.

Descansaba en su cama con la barriga descubierta, mirando al techo, tratando de idear una forma de no aburrirse nunca más. Los días se habían vuelto monótonos. Cosa difícil para una familia demente como la suya. Decidió darse una ducha y comer después todo el helado que Squalo había comprado para el mes. Si, lo comería todo porque el príncipe quería comerlo todo. Hizo lo primero de la lista, se duchó con agua muy helada, se refrescó en todos los sentidos posibles, salió de ahí, se puso ropa que jamás se pondría en situaciones normales, solo para robar helado. Y salió.

Asechó el refrigerador desde la estancia, se aseguró de que nadie anduviera lo suficientemente cerca para pillarlo, y se puso en acción. Robó el helado y le pareció divertido, si alguien iba a reclamar al glotón que había tomado todo sin permiso, la culpa no quedaría sobre él, pues Bel jamás robaba helado. Solo Levi lo hacía. Levi sería el culpable y podría presenciar cómo Squalo desarrollaba un nuevo movimiento de espada usando a Levi como su saco gordo de entrenamiento.

Terminó exhausto, sentía que había subido por lo menos veinte kilogramos de masa corporal en las últimas dos horas en compañía de su amigo el helado.

Bajó al baño para lavarse –no lo hizo en el suyo para no ensuciarlo- y las cosas cambiaron para siempre. A Bel le gustaba el olor a nuevo. Le gustaba tanto que jamás podría pasarle desapercibido. Y el olor era tan fuerte que opacaba al del helado que tenía embarrado por toda la cara y manos. Se lavó tan rápido y bien como pudo, y siguió el olor hasta encontrarlo.

LA PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN ES LA MÁS DURADERA.

Y ojalá que no lo fuera. No todos son tan suertudos como Bel para lucir impecable y apuesto hasta con ropa fea y vieja.

El niño debía tener apenas catorce años. El príncipe contaba con veinte. Pensó que "no está tan mal para tener el pelo verde" Y no se refería a su físico o algo así. Se refería a su expresión. Le atrajo como un imán esa mirada verde, inocente, de niño, pero segurá de sí. Firme hasta la médula. Le maravilló incomprensiblemente ese semblante serio y atípico que mostraba. Pensó que podría llegar a acostumbrarse y entrenarlo como un buen perro que le dejaría hacer su trabajo sin trabas y podría llegar a casa temprano y echarse a dormir. Ya era hora de tener un nuevo compañero.

En menos de diez segundos, se arrepintió de haber pensado bien del chico, e intento a toda costa apuñalar a esa maldita y falsa primera impresión.

-Oohhh. ¿Él es mi Senpai?- Squalo dijo "sí", Fran se acercó a Bel, lo miró con una mano en la barbilla y la otra en la cintura y suspiró. Bel solo se quedó quieto –Esto será difícil- comentó –No puedo estar con un Senpai que puede ser un hombre muy afeminado o una mujer muy fea-

Por primera vez desde que Mammon murió, su carácter y paciencia se alteraron notablemente, tomó uno de sus cuchillos de plata bordados de un metal extraño y le amenazó con cortarle la yugular en el acto. Fran ni se inmutó.

Aprendió que Fran no desiste. Eso le gusta también, le gusta la actitud testaruda que tiene y la manera franca y letal de decirlo todo. No se aburrió de nuevo de ahí en delante. Nunca estando con él. Aunque tampoco lo dijo y prefería nunca hacerlo.

Pero se negó a aceptarlo del todo. No ha podido ver a Fran como el guardián de la niebla, porque solo ella lo es.

Lo alteraba que le llamaran "reemplazo" porque no lo era. Nadie la reemplazaba, nunca nadie lograría hacerlo. Pero Bel cometió un error. Uno gordo que después meditó y se dijo a si mismo que no merecía la corona.

-No volverás a quitártela.

-¿Por qué no puedo, senpai? La odio y además apesta.

-Porque la capucha me recuerda a alguien. Tú me recuerdas a alguien y estas ahora aquí en su lugar. Así que te la quitas y te mueres. Me la debes.

Fue la primera vez que uno de sus cuchillos fue a parar a esa capucha. Se arrepintió después. No estaba pensando claro. Pensaba en todo sentido posible que estaba traicionando y apuñalando a Mammon y no a Fran.

Fran cumplió dieciseis años más rápido de lo que nadie esperó. Se había puesto más alto y menos carismático, ahora que tenía confianza con todos hacía que cada uno de sus compañeros quisieran matarlo de al menos diez maneras distintas. Fran es muy ególatra aunque no lo parezca. Fran decide a quién deja tocar su espalda y a quién no. Bel es el único que puede, porque puede. Y porque quiere. Nadie lo obliga. Después de todo… "sus cuchillas son como usted, Senpai".

Los pensamientos de Bel jamás, aunque suene extraño, ¡JAMAS! Fueron demasiado racionales con respecto a amoríos. Era un genio, pero uno muy ingenuo. Un genio que no sabía cómo actuar ante las peticiones del corazón. Bel llegó a pensar que era el ser más normal del mundo, porque los seres normales amamos con el sistema límbico.

Y no era que amara a Fran, para nada, es solo que de alguna manera le resultaba atractivo. Pero si amaba a Mammon, y pensó que la amaría hasta el día en que el príncipe dejara de ser de sangre azul y su hermano resucitara.

¿CUÁNDO LOS "DECIR" SE HABÍAN CONVERTIDO EN CORAZONADAS?

"Pensó que la amaría hasta el día en que su hermano resucitara."

Fran ya tiene veinte años. Se ha vuelto viejo, pero sabe que al tiempo le agrada, pues cada vez está más apuesto, más varonil y más rubio. Veintiséis años bien vividos.

A veces las cosas se sentían pesadas. Fran era la única persona en el mundo que le decía que era predecible. Y a Bel le molestaba porque para él, Fran era totalmente misterioso, no sabía nunca su siguiente movimiento, palabra o acción. Era indescifrable. Eso le resultaba atrayente. Y también era el único en el mundo que lo cabreaba hasta el punto de querer hacerle picadillo la columna con sus cuchillas. A pesar de la necesidad que había comenzado a sentir por él.

Fran se detuvo un momento en un árbol grande para quitarse las cuchillas de la espalda. Dijo muchas cosas absurdas; algo de ser original, algo de un príncipe falso y otra tontería sobre si Bel salió de una lámpara maravillosa.

Lo que vino después fue lo peor. Una cara igual a la suya pero ya con la edad arraigada en las comisuras de los labios, un poco más fornido y con el cabello ridículamente cortado y peinado, Bel se negó a aceptar que el flequillo le quedaba así de mal. Luego podrá preguntárselo a Fran. También cruzó la mirada con el hombre moreno e inmenso que acompañaba a su hermano. Bel quería hacer preguntas, pero se las guardó.

Esa fue la primera vez que Fran lo salvó.

Lo salvó de una pelea que tal vez debido al choque emocional, le sería imposible ganar. Lo salvó. Y Bel se sintió agradecido, pero nunca lo dijo. Lo siguiente que supo de su hermano, es que había muerto de nuevo a manos del jefe caprichoso.

Ese día reconoció algo que quizá jamás habría pensado. Mammon se había ido. Fran estaba ahí. Hasta ahora siempre estuvo ahí.

EL CHICO QUE CONOZCO.

Estaba demasiado cansado para bajar a desayunar, ni tenía hambre, ni quería hablar. O presenciar/participar en otra guerra de comida. Quería aburrirse solo ahí, como el perro que ahora intentaba ser. ¡NO LE SALÍA! Un príncipe no era un perro. ÉL no era un perro. Pero quisiera serlo.

Bel no es de los que se deprimen por algo. Él se deprime porque quiere, porque es un príncipe y lleva en las venas ese capricho. Puede contenerse, pero no lo hace.

Comienza a cansarse de quedarse callado. Quiere gritarlo, decírselo en la cara y después cortarle el cuello y hacer una ilustrativa pintura con su sangre. Quiere a Fran. Lo quiere como hace años no quería a nadie. Lo quiere no como su "para nada lindo Kouhai" sino como el chico estúpido y sarcástico que le sacó del hoyo en que había caído. El que le hizo NO olvidar, sino aprender a sobreponerse. El que seguramente no lo ve atractivo. Por eso quería ser un perro, porque a Fran le gustan los perros. Y a Bel le gustan las ranas.

CUANDO FRAN SE ACERCA Y TE BESA.

Supo que Fran salió a buscarlo poco después de haber ido a desahogarse con soldados enemigos. Pero no pudo encontrarlo jamás hasta que por sí mismo decidió regresar con el cuerpo entero salpicado de carmesí. Quería ducharse, pero también le gustaría quedarse así toda la noche. Le gustaba el aroma que emanaba y también le gustaba el gesto de horror que causaba en los otros. El todos excepto en Fran. Él seguía viéndolo de la misma manera despectiva. Pasó de largo ante su Kouhai para dirigirse a su habitación. Fran lo siguó. "¿Y el perro era yo?".

Fran no desiste. Entran juntos y Fran cierra la puerta tras él. Bel se hecha en la cama cual costal y Fran le acompaña. Bel se extraña, pero no lo mira. Solo se pregunta en sus adentros "¿Qué querrá?", pero no habla, porque tiene suficiente de todo eso. Quiere dormir y necesita pensar si bañarse o emporcarse más con la sangre ajena. El silencio inunda la habitación hasta que se vuelve insoportable.

A Bel solo le gusta el silencio cuando está durmiendo.

Se da la vuelta y queda cara a cara con Fran, tiene sus ojos bien abiertos fijados quizá en un punto de su cara, tal vez intentando que sean sus ojos cubiertos.

-¿Qué pasa Ranita?- Pregunta sin una intención en especial -¿Quieres dormir con tu senpai?

-No soy quién para dormir con un príncipe- Responde desinteresado. Lastima a Bel.

A Bel le gusta ser lastimado. Pero esa herida no sangra. Le duele, se le retuerce el corazón de tanto latir con furia, le revuelve el estómago por tener ahí solo mariposas muertas que ya no revolotean. Le hace sentir que el "felices por siempre" seguirá siendo un completo mito estúpido del cual mofarse. Quiere ser como Fran, tan fuerte para que su rostro no se transforme en un gesto de dolor que hasta ahora se ha asegurado de que nadie en este mundo vea.

A Bel le gusta el olor a Nuevo. Y esto en definitiva lo era.

Observa como Fran lo acorrala contra la cama, se sube encima de su cadera, y pone sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, se miran frente a frente, el pelo de Fran brilla como nunca, al igual que sus ojos verdes. Pregunta:

-¿Me la puedo quitar?- Bel se sorprende aún más.

-¿Quieres morir?- Fran desvía la vista ante la pregunta. Ahora él parece el lastimado. Bel se emociona, ha logrado sacar una pisca de reacción en su rostro, pero luego no piensa más en eso cuando Fran habla de nuevo.

-Eres un gran estúpido, Senpai. No me mereces. Aún quieres recordarla a toda costa, pero lo haces solo mirando mi cabeza. –Fran flaquea, a Bel le da un vuelco el corazón porque sabe que la rana tiene razón. Intenta levantarse y largarse de ahí.

Bel lo toma del brazo obligándolo a quedarse. Fran sonríe, posa sus manos en la capucha y la desprende sin piedad. Bel se esfuerza en no verla desplomarse. La recuerda, recuerda esa escena escalofriante de aquel día seis años atrás. Mammon cayendo y muriendo. Sucede de nuevo y Bel siente que no podrá soportarlo.

Fran es quien lo obliga a no moverse ésta vez, hace que se quede sentado en la cama, mirando la capucha con un gesto de impotencia.

Fran se acerca y lo Besa.

Un beso suave, labio con labio, nada más que eso. A ambos les encanta. Siguen con el acto, comienzan a moverse a la par del otro, Bel lo toma de ambos brazos con fuerza. Fran pone sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cabello rubio jalando cada vez que quiere, obligándole a aumentar la intensidad de los besos. Se separan de vez en cuando, pero no parecen querer hacerlo, pues se unen en menos de un segundo.

Bel muestra sus colmillos, le muerde los labios, la barbilla, las clavículas. Regresa al lugar original y continúa con su acto. No puede parar. Comienza a parecer peligroso.

Lo carga de la cintura y lo tira en la cama, se le sube encima. Parece que le gruñe. Parece que a Fran le encanta, pues jala a Bel de la camisa para besarlo de nuevo, pero más intensamente.

Bel se siente excitado. Fran debe sentirse igual. Bel se limita a solo besar y tocar un poco. Fran está dispuesto a excederse.

Fue un noseque que hizo parar a Bel, se sentó de golpe, soltó una risotada de las suyas y miró a Fran, su cara lo decía todo, no tenía ganas de parar.

-Esto es todo por hoy, ranita. Debes irte.

Lo comprendió y caminó hacia la puerta, en el umbral giró y le echó un vistazo a su senpai que se encontraba tan sonrojado y abultado como él. Le urgía que Fran se fuera y a Fran le urgía llegar a su habitación. Pero lo soportó un poco más. Se acercó a su senpai, se paró de puntillas y le besó los labios como lo beso la primera vez, sin malicia, sin excitación. Solo con cariño y ternura.

Fran se fue. Bel se quedó. Ambos pensaron en el otro.

Hola. Pues como tal vez se nota, soy nueva en este tipo de cosas, siempre quise escribir, pero siento que lo hago terriblemente mal y que nada se me entiende.

Espero que alguien haya llegado hasta éste punto y lea esto LOL aunque no sé, no guardo esperanzas. Siento que escribí demasiado.

Hay cosas que debo explicar.

He leído casi todos los fic BelxFran de la página. SI. BelxFran porque el FranxBel no me cuadra. Y me di cuenta de que muchos de los fic que contienen algo sobre Bel y Mammon reciben comentarios diciendo que odian la pareja. Pues.. a mi me gusta, pero me gusta solo cuando Mammon es chica, si es hombre no lo acepto ¿Es anormal? :'c lo siento(?) Esque siento que ellos tienen cierta conexión fuerte en el anime y manga. Es bonito. Pero nada como el B26.

Otra cosa es que traté de sacar en mi escrito el lado más humano de Bel, porque seguro tiene uno. Lo tiene muy por dentro y él jamás va a dejarlo salír. Es por eso que en esta historia los personajes casi no hablan, porque quiero que eso quede claro XDD aunque no quede claro e.e

En este fic incluyo algunas teorías que tengo sobre la historia original(?) más bien hipótesis que formulé, no las diré, quizá alguien desee deducirlas.

Esto fue narrado casi desde el punto de vista de Bel. El próximo será sobre la percepción de Fran.

El nombre del fic se debe a una canción que amo. la amo desde que la vi en un video sobre Bel y Mammon. No se confundan es hermosa y yo la recomiendo, demás la letra es increible. Traducida diría "jardin en miniatura" luego veré que hacer para que todo concuerde.

Espero obtener al menos un review ;_;


End file.
